Distracted
by One Fujoshi Otaku Among Many
Summary: Tara is thinking about how she feels around the love of her life. She remembers a song she heard. It describes her feelings perfectly. Contains my OC Jellicle TARA!


Disclaimer: I don't own CATS. But I would be the happiest crazy person in the world if I did. But I don't. : ( I don't own the song "Distracted". I don't know who does own it. I only have every heard the Radio Disney version. I don't even own the idea of using a well-known (I think) song to express feelings in a CATS fan ficcy. All I own is Tara, AKA Cleopatra AKA Esmerelda AKA Cornish Pixie AKA Lady Death (If you don't understand this, read my story of Tara's life. All is explained. Almost literally.) I'm not sure about some of the lyrics. I just had what I thought they were. Sorry if any are wrong. I also changed a few lyrics. Sorry if this offends.

Author's Note: A ficcy about how Tara feels around the Tom she loves. See if you can guess who he is! ; ) (If you don't guess, you'll find out at the end!)

Tara wandered around the clearing in front of her junkyard home. She would have been at home, but _he_ could be there. And if _he_ was there, she wouldn't be able to think about what Coricopat had told her about some of her spells lately. About how shoddy her work was. Usually, they were the spells she had worked around _him_. What was he doing to her? Even when he wasn't near her, she couldn't think straight! Tara thought of a song she had heard the young human Queen playing as she worked on something one night. She began to sing softly.

_I was doing just fine,_

_'Till you messed with my mind._

_Why'd you have to be so_

_Perfect?_

_Now you're stuck in my head,_

_I'm losing sleep over it._

_I don't know how to be objective._

Tara began to sing louder, until anyone who could be watching her, as a certain Tom was, could hear her.

_Having trouble staying focused,_

_Can't pretend that I don't notice_

_How you make me feel inside!_

_I get so distracted,_

_When you come around,_

_My heads in the clouds._

_I can't seem to concentrate at all._

_But, no, don't you know that I _

_Get so distracted when I see your face, _

_Get caught in a daze._

_Sometime I don't know what to do._

_I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you._

_By you. That's right._

"Oh, Heaviside. How the heck do you do this to me? Why did I have to fall in love with you? You'll never have me. I'm just a crazy Queen with weird fur coloring. I have freaky psychic powers as well as real magic. I can't control my sweet tooth and have a horrible temper. No, I don't have a chance, not when you could pick just about any other queen.

_Wonder if you're aware?_

_I really don't mean to stare._

_But, you know, I just can't_

_Help it._

_I try to stay in control._

_Yes I do, but I don't_

_I guess I must _

_Be losing it._

_Having trouble staying focused._

_Can't pretend that I don't notice_

_How you drive me out of my mind!_

_I get so distracted,_

_When you come around,_

_My heads in the clouds._

_I can't seem to concentrate at all._

_But, no, don't you know that I _

_Get so distracted when I see your face, _

_Get caught in a daze._

_Sometime I don't know what to do._

_I get so distracted, distracted, distracted by you._

Tara stood up. Her mane was flying around her face and her eyes looked a bit wild. To her secret watcher, she was the most beautiful thing ever. She had caught his heart where no other queen had and she held it. She was like one of those sirens that were told of in one of his humans mythology books. He wondered who the tom she had fallen so hard for was. As Tara's voice once again rang out into the silence, he listened, completely mesmerized.

_What have you done to me?_

_I'm not the queen I used to be. _

_You've got me all confused._

_Maybe that's just what you meant to do!_

Tara began to pace back and forth, back and forth.

_Having trouble staying focused, _

_Caught up in the undertow._

_I'm thinkin' 'bout you all of the time!_

_I get so distracted,_

_When you come around,_

_My heads in the clouds._

_I can't seem to concentrate at all._

_But, no, don't you know that I _

_Get so distracted when I see your face, _

_Get caught in a daze._

_Sometime I don't know what to do._

_I get so distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted, distracted by you!_

The silver striped black and white tuxedo Queen sat on a box beside her yard lair with her head hanging dejectedly. The Tom's heart ached for her and he wanted to go and shake the Tom who was doing this to her around till he came to his senses and saw what he was putting this gorgeous creature through. He leaned forward a bit as she stood up, tears running down her cheeks. Her voice was thick with sorrow that the Tom wanted to push away.

"Oh, Misto, why did it have to be you I fell in love with? The only Tom I can never have, the only one to have ever caught my heart so completely. I don't know why, but I love you, Magical Mr. Mistoffelees."

She turned and went into her lair. The Tom came out of the shadows where he had been crouching, tears running silently down both sides of his face. Mistoffelees stared at the old closet sheltering the most beautiful Queen in the Junkyard—no, the _world. _He quietly said only five words.

"I love you too, Tara."

Okay, that turned out kind of angsty. I like it though. For everyone who reviews, I will read one of your stories and review it! I think that is good motivation. And if you read the story of Tara's life, which is also by ME! I will read TWO of you stories and review them BOTH! Bye-bye, enchiladas.


End file.
